


Bright

by EricaLeClaire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cotton Candy Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaLeClaire/pseuds/EricaLeClaire
Summary: Supercorp soulmate au where the world is black and white until you fall in love with your soulmate.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 182





	Bright

Kara didn’t notice it at first, because Lena’s hair is so dark anyway. The world had been black and white for so long that she didn’t realize when it started to change. First it was Lena’s hair—the beautiful CEO had such dark black hair that Kara loved, and the change was so subtle. It didn’t exactly change colors, it just got... richer? The sun and shadows played with it more. When the light caught it, flecks of gold and deep brown sparkled. One day after lunch together, Kara saw it, but she figured it was just a trick of her mind or maybe wishful thinking.

It was Lena’s eyes next. They were a light grey that Kara admired so much. Slowly, over the course of a month or two, too slow for Kara to notice at first, they acquired a slight blue tinge, then brighter blue-green, then they were dazzling. Kara thought she could look at them forever.

Next it was a rose on Kara’s way home from CatCo. It was so red and rich that she picked it and took it home so she could stare at it every day. Still, she wondered who it was in her life that the rose was for.

Kara didn’t know kryptonite was green—didn’t know what green was—until she fought Lex, screaming at him that he destroyed Lena. As he blasted her with her weakness, she saw the green glow flowing through her veins and from his palm and she realized maybe kryptonite wasn’t her true weakness after all.

By the time they finally reunited and embraced for the first time after Lena found out the truth about Supergirl, enough of her world had turned to color that Kara knew. The knowledge had made their separation all the more painful for her. When she saw, from a distance, Lena in a blue suit or a green dress with her lips painted red, Kara’s breath caught and her throat tightened. It was Lena. It was always Lena. And Kara had ruined it by keeping her identity a secret.

The world was mostly full of color by the end of the separation, but Kara didn’t care or notice. Without Lena, it didn’t matter how much color was in the world. It may as well have still been black and white.

Slowly, as slow as the colors turned, they repaired the rift. Lena forgave Kara, and Kara forgave herself. The very moment they pulled away from that first hug, Kara’s world transformed completely. It was bright and beautiful and brilliant. But Kara didn’t notice then either. The only thing she wanted to look at was Lena.

For Lena, it was different. The very first time she saw Kara, her whole world burst into a million colors all at once.


End file.
